warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leaves
Yay!! After a long wait it has begun!!! [[User:Hiddensun|'☼Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']]♦ 22:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yus! :) I've finally gotten it going! AuriBear(talk) 22:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm in it! :D [[User:Forestpaw13|'Halloween']]in the forest 22:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Where's Icestorm? ^^ It's great btw 22:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm- *pokes Whiteclaw's belly* THERE! x) AuriBear(talk) 23:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Halloween']]in the forest 23:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Forest- Of course you are! I've already planned out Forestpaw's POV chapter toooo! x I'm loving writing this series already! X) AuriBear(talk) 23:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) OMS, I LOVE it!!!!!! Bramblepath rocks! And this is really well written! Great job! Write more soon! xD Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 23:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Arti! I was waiting for you to comment! x) Good, I'm glad you like her. I wanted to assure you that she's not mean, it's just a typical sibling rivalry! ... but it seems you already got that. :) And of course! :) AuriBear(talk) 23:38, October 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG keep writing :D (Like my siggie?) SandBOO...Trick or treat 00:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Auri, LOL 00:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Shoot! I forgot my own cat's name! Seriously! *facepalm* SnickersThe trick's on you! >:D 20:06, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I likes Poppypetal. 1. Cool name 2.She's mah kitties mommy. Yayzer! SnickersThe trick's on you! >:D 20:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha, nice. Yup, I gotcha in there! AuriBear (talk) 21:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) YAH! I fail. Nice. Also, there is a BAD word in there, obviously a typo, (you switched 'as' to something else, why don't you guess?) can you switch it? *laughs* No, wait, I will. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Halloween']]in the forest 21:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC) YAY go hiddenpaw xD [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek' ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 22:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Whoopsie! Total typo. Thanks Forest! AuriBear (talk) 22:51, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! The beginning confused me a little, with Bramblepath and Mousepelt, but other than that it's very good! I like how you end the chapter dramatically with my name. XD--Shaf Girl 23:59, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Confusing, how? Haha, it didn't meant to be used negatively or ominously, I just didn't have much else to write so I stopped it there. x) AuriBear (talk) 00:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, Auri, I love it XDDDD!!!!! Just wish Sunpaw was a little less agressive if that was her... but it's really great, please write more!!! [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 07:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Zaffie- Glad you like it. :) It was Sunpaw and she's not super aggressive- you said she's willing to fight over things she believes are important and boarders are important. Sunpaw was a bit of a mary-sue (no offense) so I did alter her slightly. AuriBear (talk) 19:21, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Heh heh XD. Fine by me! I reckon it's really good, Auri! You're better at writing fanfic than I am! I do better without cats... keep going! [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 02:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) '*huggles* Thanks for understanding, Zaf! Everything will turn out well, don't worry! And this is a message to everyone; if your cat at anyone point or place in the story seems evil or nasty with or without reason: '''don't worry about it. It's very likely that sometime in the near future it will all be pretty dang clearly explained. Your cat is in good hands. x) AuriBear (talk) 05:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I got my first chapter XDDD!!!! And I'm a warrior and... I seem to be in love... heh heh. Hey, Auri, are you going to do POVs in WindClan and ShadowClan too, or mostly ThunderClan/RiverClan? I loves it! [[User:Zaffie|'ASH!!']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 06:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops... I'm dumb... I just realised that Darkthorn was my charrie XDDDDDDD Excuse my dumbness.... Hey Auri, do I get to pick the kits if Sunmark and Darkthorn have them, or do you do it? I don't mind, just curious. [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 07:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) You know what's cool? In my stories that I'm writing now about Silverclaw, there is a Featherkit. As her sister. :D SnickersThe trick's on you! >:D 13:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Forestpaw I can't help but love her. Even though I see all of my faults in her. Every single one... xD →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o'r''''e's'tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 14:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed...you got Wildfire's description mixed up. XD She's ginger with brown splotches, not the other way around.--Shaf Girl 16:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I gots a chapter for Bramblepath? :D Wow, this just gets better every chapter! You really have a gift for writing. :D And it's weird seeing all the people here in cat form. XD Weird, but awesome. Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 16:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Zaffie~ Yes, I will be writing for WindClan and Shadow, in fact those are the two next chapters. :) And if your cat has kits then you will be able to name them and pick descriptions if you like, but I will pick the number of kittens any pair has. (Population control) Foresty~ Glad you like her. :) I feel like she's Bramblepath's sidekick sometimes. xD In a good way. Just throwing this out for everyone- I'm not directly correlating a character and a user. So if your charrie does something bad, that sooo does not mean I think poorly of you! Arti~ Thank ya! :D Of course you did! I've found that I'm really growing attached to those three siblings. Snickers~ Really? x3 Have fun! AuriBear (talk) 19:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Shaf- fixed. Sorry about that! :) AuriBear (talk) 19:20, October 10, 2010 (UTC) lol, they are all awesome. And Forestpaw rocks too. :) Black CatHappy Hallow's Eve!!!!! 19:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I luv you too, Arti. xD →[[User:Forestpaw13|''F'o''''r'e's''''tp'a'w'']]←[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''Are you scared?]] 19:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Nooo Forest, I'm not scared... LOLWIN Auri - Population Control Epicness!!! :D [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 21:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) A suggestion--on the allegiances, could you put which character is based on which user? I'm having a hard time keeping track of those whose names aren't that similar.--Shaf Girl 15:43, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can do Shaf. AuriBear (talk) 21:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm = does bad stuff? 8D Lol anyways this is awesome so far. 21:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Icy- wait what? x) Glad you likes it! :) AuriBear (talk) 21:41, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I love it! Keep writing! When are Shadowclan and Windclan coming in? Soon, I hope. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'''Happy Halloween!]]I'm a crazy bunny! 23:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Doo doo doo~ I'm going to do ShadowClan and WindClan in my next few chapters, at least one of which will probably be posted tomorrow. AuriBear (talk) 02:33, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I officially LOVE the ShadowClan deputy XDDDDDDDDD [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 22:44, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! I'm so sorry that this hasn't been updated in over a week! I lost my timeline for it and school has been crazy since I got a huge project in my history class that is worth 20% of my grade. (I thought those only existed in the movies!) Please enjoy the newest chapter! AuriBear (talk) 21:33, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Auri, I noticed that in the chapter where RiverClan and ShadowClan fight, Reedpaw's name suddenly changed to Ripplepaw, and then back again. What was with that? [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!''']] 22:30, November 26, 2010 (UTC)